Talon
The first mass-produced mech developed by Karsian engineers, but manufactured by the Empire before the factories were fully developed on Karsol, the Talon is a fast-moving aerial assault mech designed to offer mobility, firepower, and versatility to all branches of the Karsian Military. =Background Information= ﻿ Development The Talon is the first-generation mobile suit to be used by the Karsian Military. Designed and manufactured in 86 AF, the Talon was a relatively new mech which was meant to supplement the existing arsenal by offering speed, mobility, adapatability, and firepower on a single frame. During its trials, the Talon edged out its current Empire counterpart in speed and maneuverability while maintaining similar armour protections and firepower. The optics also proved to be more powerful with the mech capable of seeing several kilometers away in full detail, even at maximum distance. The only problem, originally, was stability when the Talon was needed to fight on the ground. There it proved to be unstable as the legs were relatively light with only small stabilizers. Complaints from the Karsian Military quickly accumulated forcing the legs to be redesigned with large bird-like feet to improve balance with bulkier legs to survive rapid descents. This was where the T1, is it was labelled, eventually got its name from. The machine was originally purchased and manufactured in factories owned by the Empire with some Karsian factories producing the machines in limited quantities. With the destruction of the Empire, however, by the Reclaimation War's aftermath the entire production line was relocated to the worlds in the Kars System. Role Talon HMVs are primarily used an aerial combat mech with an emphasis on air-to-surface. In large aerial operations, the Talon is often considered a shield thanks to its ability to absorb more punishment for lighter fighters and destroy weapons dedicated to destroy fast-moving aircraft. When used with ground armies, Talons are used as rapid response teams that can rapidly redeploy firepower. They also coordinate with the artillery should no forward observers be available or unable to survive in the current combat zone. In space combat, Talons fill a mixed-role between the Foehammer bomber and Lancer interceptor when the Karsian fleet is engaged at short-range. Capable of shooting down enemy strikecraft or incoming ordnance, with the proper equipment they can also be tasked to destroy other warships with anti-armour sniper rifles or bazookas. Weaponry The Talon is equipped with a 90mm Assault Rifle for general-purpose combat missions. Effective against targets with light-medium armour, this weapon is meant to be used at medium to short ranges in rapid bursts. The weapon is compact enough that it can be stored behind the waist of the machine should other weapons be required, unless extra ammunition is needed in its place. At long-range, the mech can use the 90mm 'Long Tom' which is often loaded with HEAT rounds. Special ammunition such as booster-assisted Comet rounds can be loaded should the ammunition be available and the need arise. When ship busting or destruction of fortifications are needed at medium and short ranges, the Talon is equipped with a 200mm Bazooka. Five rounds come preloaded with additional warheads capable of being carried on the waist of the mech, often in protected, sealed-off canisters meant to avoid ammunition cooking-off or detonating. For close-quarters combat, the Talon is equipped with a combat knife and no more. Instead, the mech can use its thrusters to accelerate itself to either increase the strength of its blade or punches, but more often then not, the Talon can back away and play a distance game with HMVs that rely on melee to achieve a kill. Speed and Defenses Talons are moderately armoured, capable of withstanding most Autocannons, some infantry AT weapons and medium-grade energy weapons. Most protection is focused on the shoulder pauldrons and the legs that can be positioned to even stop less powerful anti-tank rounds. Additional hand-held shields are available as a means of defense to protect the machine. These shields can be considered a mech equivalent of a tower shield and can withstand a large amount of punishment to allow a Talon squadrons to close in or escape. Their size and weight, however, do slow their bearers down and limit direct visibility depending where the shield is facing. Above all, speed is the most critical measure to survival of a Talon. With its large back fin-like thrusters that can adjust inflight, the Talon is capable of incredible speeds that can surpass other HMVs. Being able to accelerate quickly without too much loss in manueverability, the Talon can dodge non-guided AA weapons more easily than other aerial HMVs. Since the war's end in 92AF, additional ECM countermeasure systems have been installed to improve survivability against missile-based AA systems. Variants Aside from just weapon changes, there are some special variants in the Talon line, specialized for certain missions. 'Razor Talon-' The dedicated melee variant of the Talon. It is modified with larger thruster fins and slightly less armour. These variants carry small wrist mounted shields, a large two handed swords for close-quarters combat and throwable explosive daggers for piercing armour. Designed to use speed to evade hits and its sword to deflect blows, the Razor's primary target are larger warships or heavy mechs that are commonly found in the Travesti Dominion. 'Talon LRV-' LRV standing for long ranged variant, this mech is a two-seater designed for prolonged missions, mainly in space. Acting as a reconnisance mech, this variant is bulkier for a larger reactor, more powerful optics, and advanced sensor suites. '''Raptor- '''One of the newer variants, this Talon has no shoulder pauldrons, thinner legs and less armour all around, the mech is capable of transforming into a even faster fighter jet armed with missiles and vulcans. Switching between the two modes only takes seconds but puts much strain on the pilot, especially during flight. Category:HMVs